


Przepis na katastrofę

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna postanowiła upiec ciasto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepis na katastrofę

**Author's Note:**

> Drobiazg na poprawę nastroju. 
> 
> Na podstawie prompta numer 107 na akcję _Promptożercy_ na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

Od rana Elsa widziała Annę w biegu. 

Na korytarzach. Na schodach. Na dziedzińcu zauważyła nawet, że Anna wykorzystywała Olafa jako swojego pomocnika. Oboje nieśli, a raczej Anna niosła, ciężki worek; Olaf ograniczał się do towarzyskiej pogawędki. Jednak na propozycję pomocy ze strony Kristoffa — który wychodził akurat z pałacowego zaplecza — zaprzeczyli tak gwałtownie, że prawie przewrócili się, wycofując w stronę bocznego wejścia do kuchni. Właściwie, to Anna odmówiła, Olaf wyglądał na zadowolonego i chętnego do przyjęcia pomocy. Kiedy dwójka spiskowców zniknęła, Kristoff odwrócił się i spojrzał na Elsę. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym zgodnie wzruszyli ramionami i każde udało się w w swoją stronę. 

Dziwne zachowanie Anny wyjaśniło się kilka godzin później, gdy zaniepokojona służba postanowiła interweniować. Młoda panienka zamknęła się w kuchni i odmawiała wpuszczenia kogokolwiek pod groźbą... wrzucania do lochów. Nie pomagały argumenty, że w pałacu w Arendelle nie było lochów, w dodatku zbliżała się pora obiadu. Kucharz wydawał się urażony takim traktowaniem, ale nie śmiał zabrać głosu. Niepokojące wiadomości przekazał główny lokaj. 

Elsa niezwłocznie udała się do kuchni. Choć królowej nie wypadało pojawiać się w takim miejscu, została do tego zmuszona, ponieważ Anna wymykała się jakiejkolwiek innej władzy. Możliwe, że skuteczniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby posłanie po Kristoffa, jednak przeczucie podpowiadało Elsie, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Postanowiła go posłuchać.

Zapukała do drzwi wspierana przez służbę kuchenną i pokojowe, oczekujących na rozwiązanie problemu i kolejnego powód do plotek. W końcu niecodziennie zdarzało się, żeby księżniczka przeprowadzała kuchenną rewolucję. 

— Chwileczkę! Jeszcze chwileczkę! — zawołała Anna.

Elsa odniosła wrażanie, że starała się nie panikować, choć unoszący się spod drzwi dym i zapach spalenizny zdawał się jasno wskazywać, że Anna zupełnie nie panuje nad sytuacją.

— Jeszcze tylko minutkę! Zaraz tutaj... Już prawie... Momencik!

Elsa zapukała ponownie. Tym razem nieco mocniej, słysząc szepty za plecami. 

— No momencik! Zaraz skończę, tylko... tego... i... och, aua! Nic się nie stało! Absolutnie nic się nie stało! Zero paniki! 

Elsa postanowiła, że nie ustąpi, dopóki nie uzyska wyjaśnień albo nie powstrzyma kolejnego szalonego pomysłu siostry. Jeszcze gotowa sobie samej zrobić krzywdę albo wysadzić piec i zniszczyć część pałacu. 

— Anno, to ja, Elsa.

Garnki upadły na kamienną posadzkę. Podobnie jak porcelana. Szybkie zbieranie kawałków. Plusk wody, brzdęk sztućców i naczyń. Okrzyk zaskoczenia, kolejny plusk, tym razem okrzyk bólu. Zaniepokojona Elsa spojrzała na służących, którzy wydawali się równie przerażeni, choć może bardziej możliwym stanem kuchni, jaki zastaną po wizycie księżniczki.

— Anno? — zawahała się. — Czy wszystko w porządku?

— W porządku? Ta, jasne. W porządku. Jak najlepszym. Dlaczego miałoby być nie w porządku? — zaśmiała się nerwowo, gdy wyjrzała przez kuchenne drzwi.

Policzki i czoło miała ubrudzone mąką, sukienkę czekoladą i kremową masą, a nos czerwonym sokiem.

— Służba chciałabym zacząć pracę nad obiadem... — zaczęła Elsa, ale na widok spanikowanego spojrzenia Anny, po czym uśmiechnęła się z czułością. — Jeżeli potrzebujesz jeszcze chwilę, jakoś to załatwię — szepnęła konspiracyjnie. 

— Byłoby świetnie! W końcu jesteś tak jakby... tego... królową... A, gdyby przypadkiem pojawił się Kristoffa, to nie wiesz, że jestem w kuchni. Ani słowa — dodała, zanim zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Elsa zamrugała, zastanawiając się, co takiego pochłaniało uwagę Anny. Westchnęła. Była królową, mogła przecież odwołać obiad, jednak zanim zdążyła wydać stosowne polecenia, w korytarzu pojawił się Kristoff. Widocznie służba postanowiła zadziałać na dwa fronty. 

— Elsa? Znaczy... wasza wysokość? — Szybko się poprawił, ale nikomu nie umknęła gafa. Kilka pokojówek zachichotało, a główny lokaj srogo spojrzał na Kristoffa. — Podobno Anna... znaczy księżniczka Anna czegoś ode mnie chciała, ale pod drodze służba opowiedziała, że zamknęła się w kuchni i nie chce wyjść. To coś poważnego? — zapytał zaniepokojony. 

Elsa szybko go uspokoiła. 

— Nie wydaje mi się. To po prostu... Anna — przyznała z czułością starszej siostry, gdy młodsza zrobiła coś nieodpowiedniego.

— A, takie rzeczy. Już myślałam, że to jakiś... bo ja wiem, coś ważnego.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się Anna. 

— Elsa, właściwie to... Kristoff?! — pisnęła. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś?!

— To znaczy... Olaf wspomniał, że masz coś dla mnie, a potem w pałacu powiedzieli...

— Co za _..._

— Bałwan _—_ podpowiedział Kristoff.

— …bałwan — zgodziła się Anna. — Mówiłam mu, że to tajemnica! — tłumaczyła poruszona. 

— Powiesz nam, co się stało? — zachęciła Elsa, widząc swoją szansę na zażegnanie kryzysu. — Może pomożemy?

— Nie! Znaczy tak! Znaczy... Ty! — wymierzyła palec w Olafa, który przepychał się między pokojówkami zgromadzonymi przed kuchnią.

— Przepraszam. O, to chyba mój guzik. A, nie, pomyłka. Mam wszystkie — zaśmiał się. — Co tutaj takie zamieszanie? Pali się coś? — dociekał, gdy już pojawił się przed zdenerwowaną Anną.

— O, Elsa. Cześć — przywitał się, jakby kompletnie nieświadomy napiętej atmosfery panującej wokół niego. — Właśnie cię szukałem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że...

Zanim zdołał wyjaśnić, Anna wyrwała mu marchewkę i włożyła w usta, żeby go uciszyć. Podziałało nader skutecznie. Widać nie pierwszy raz wpędził ją w kłopoty. Elsa zaśmiała się, widząc zaskoczoną minę Olafa. 

— Mówiłam ci, że to niespodzianka! — krzyknęła Anna, w czasie gdy Olaf dochodził do siebie z marchewką na właściwym miejscu. — Niespodzianka!

— O, o, ale czy to nie znaczy, że nie powinienem o niej mówić? — podekscytował się Olaf, a Elsa pokręciła głową. Kristoff podrapał się po głowie.

— Jaka znowu niespodzianka? Przecież cały pałac już wie, że siedzisz w kuchni — zauważył, a Annie szczęka prawie opadła do ziemi.

— Co? Niby skąd...? — rozejrzała się wokół, jakby dopiero zauważyła zgromadzoną w półkolu służbę ciekawie nasłuchującą wymiany zdań między stronami. — Czyli, że nie ty wygadałeś? — zapytała zdezorientowanego Olafa.

— Jasne, że nie. Za kogo mnie masz. Powiedziałem tylko Kristoffowi, i Elsie tutaj. I jeszcze... Svenowi. Ale absolutnie nie zdradzałem, że to niespodzianka — zarzekał się Olaf, a Anna zmrużyła powieki, wcale nie przekonana o jego niewinności. Prawdę mówiąc Elsa też w nią nie uwierzyła.

— To jak już się wydało, to może powiesz nam, co tam robisz? — zaproponował Kristoff, ciekawie wyglądając jej przez ramię, a ponieważ był od niej wyższy, miał doskonały widok na wnętrze kuchni.

— Jak niespodzianka, to niespodzianka, jasne? A teraz sio! Wróć na kolację, to wtedy się dowiesz.

— Ale ja jestem głodny teraz — marudził Kristoff, chyba tylko, żeby zrobić Annie na złość niż z powodu prawdziwego głodu, bo uśmiechał się, gdy sapnęła zdenerwowana.

— Nie i kropka. Elsa, tobie mogę powiedzieć. Będziesz... tak jakby konsultantem, skoro dotychczasowy dał ciała.

— O ja sobie wypraszam — odparł urażony Olaf i spojrzał na Kritoffa. — Jak nas nie chcą, to nas nie chcą.

Gdy odchodził widać było czubek jego marchewki, tak wysoko uniósł głowę. Jego zły humor długo jednak nie trwał, bo już za zakrętem prowadzącym do wyjścia dla służby zwołał: 

— O, Sven, przyjacielu. Gdzie się podziewałeś?

— To ja chyba też już pójdę.

— Ta, byłoby świetnie — mamrotała Anna, zerkając na jego minę, żeby upewnić się, czy naprawdę go nie uraziła. Kristoff przyjął wszystko z uśmiechem na twarzy, idąc w ślady Olafa.

— No weź, Sven, chłopie, już chyba rozmawialiśmy o podkradaniu marchewek...

Elsa spojrzała na Annę i wzruszyła ramionami. Obie się uśmiechnęły. Nagle jednak Anna spoważniała. 

— Chodź. A wy... — zwróciła się do służby — zajmijcie się czymś... ważnym może? Bo ja wiem? Nakryjcie do stołu albo coś?

— Kiedy panienko... — zaczął kucharz z wyraźnym oburzeniem. — Aby nakryć do stołu trzeba najpierw ugotować...

— Tak, tak, tak. — Anna wywróciła oczami. — Za pięć minut dostaniecie z powrotem kuchnię, dobra?

— Ależ panienko... - ciągnął kucharz.

— Wszystko w porządku — uspokoiła ich Elsa, zanim doszło do ostrzejszej wymiany zdań. — Obiecuję, że za pięć minut wyjdziemy.

— Oczywiście, wasza wysokość — potwierdził główny lokaj, kucharzowi rzucając zdegustowane spojrzenie. — Zaczniemy zatem nakrywać do stołu.

— Dziękuję.

Anna zaczęła już tupać nogą, gdy Elsa wreszcie się do niej odwróciła. 

— W końcu!

Obie zamknęły się w kuchni, gdzie panował... określenie bałagan byłoby zbyt łagodne, prędzej pasowałby chaos, pomyślała Elsa. Sterta garnków piętrzyła się nad zlewem i tylko włos dzielił ją od upadku. Wokół stołu rozsypana mąka przypominała śnieżny puch, a przez całą podłogę ciągnęły się ślady białych stóp. W piecu płonął ogień, który dawał przyjemne ciepło, ale jednocześnie poza drewnem, Elsa zobaczyła w kominku także spalony... ręcznik? 

Jednak najgorzej prezentował się stół. A właściwie to, co leżało na jego środku. Obok książki z przepisami, jak zauważyła Elsa, gdy przerzuciła kilka kartek, rozpoznając niektóre na rysunki, stał... tort. Przypuszczalnie wiedeński, tego także nie była pewna. Widziała ciemne ciasto oblane czekoladą i udekorowane wiśniami miało nieregularny kształt, układający się pod dziwnym kątem. Całość zdawała się, w najlepszym razie, rozpływać na wszystkie strony, tworząc... ciemne wybrzuszenie na tortownicy. Wiśnie także zapadały się w niejednolitej polewie. 

— To bardzo... ładny... tort, Anno — pochwaliła Elsa, starając się nie zranić siostry.

Anna przyglądała jej się długą chwilę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Po komentarzu Elsy zmrużyła powieki, jakby podejrzewała, że była oszukiwana. 

— Może spróbujesz? — zapytała w końcu ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Elsa spojrzała niepewnie na wypiek. Jedna z wisienek właśnie upadła na tortownicę. Nie wyglądał zbyt... apetycznie, nie mogła jednak odmówić, bo to mogłoby urazić Annę. 

— Ale tylko kawałeczek — przytaknęła, zastanawiając się, czy miała jakieś ważne spotkania z delegacją z sąsiedniego kraju, w razie gdyby kulinarny eksperyment Anny okazał się... niestrawny.

Po chwili na talerzu pojawił się rzeczony kawałeczek tortu, a w dłoni Elsy zmaterializował się widelczyk. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak spróbować. Ciemna masa zdawała się rozpływać po talerzu, a wisienka zapadać w niej jak w błotnej sadzawce. Nabrała — zdawało się — odrobinę biszkoptu i włożyła do ust. Spojrzała na Annę, która niemal trzęsła się w oczekiwaniu, a jej oczy błyszczały nadzieją. Elsa nie miałby odwagi zdradzić jej, że tort... był smaczny. 

Słodki smak czekolady rozpłynął się na języku, dotykając podniebienia. Przeżuła, żeby upewnić się, że to nie wyobraźnia podpowiada, co powinna czuć. Jednak nie, nie pomyliła się. Tort smakował czekoladą i wiśniami. Nie był gorzki, jak pamiętała z dzieciństwa, ani zbyt kwaśny, jak zdarzało się ostatniemu kucharzowi. 

Uśmiechnęła się, a Anna zapiszczała z radością. Chwilę później, gdy Elsa skończyła swój kawałek, służba odzyskała kuchnię z wyraźnym poleceniem, że tort Anny ma zostać podany do stołu zamiast planowanego deseru. 

Anna nie chciała zdradzić, skąd nagłe zainteresowanie pieczeniem ciast, ale zagadka szybko wydała się podczas obiadu. Olaf opowiedział, że razem z księżniczką znaleźli starą skrzynię, na dnie której leżała zakurzona książka z przepisami. 

Elsa uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że w pałacu znajdowało się jeszcze tak wiele tajemnic do poznania. Starała się nie martwić, do czego mogły zaprowadzić Annę inne odkrycia.


End file.
